Testament dziwaka/II/10
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} X. Wędrówki czwartego partnera. Jeżeli Titburowie i Komodor Urrican słusznie skarżyli się na nieżyczliwość losu, to obecnie, szczęśliwy dotychczas kronikarz Trybuny, bodaj nie mniej słuszne mógł mieć pretensye. Bo oto otrzymany w Charleston od Tornbrocka telegram zawiadamiał go, że ilością punktów dziesięć, z sześciu i czterech podwojonych zgodnie z przepisami gry, przypada mu czterdziesta dziewiąta przedziałka, czyli Stan Nebraska. Ponieważ jednak zmarły Dziwak pomieścił tam Labirynt, przeto partner, który ma nieszczęście dostać się do niego, opłaca podwójną karę i wraca się do przedziałki trzydziestej, Stan Washington. Wiadomość ta spadła jak grom na przyjaciół Kymbala, bo nie dość, że w tak dalekiej i trudnej podróży przedstawiała się wątpliwość przybycia w oznaczonym terminie, nie dość podwójnej opłaty, ale nadto wszystko owo niefortunne cofanie się w grze. A oni tak ufali w gwiazdę jego, takie stawili na niego sumy, kto wie czy nie postąpili lekkomyślnie!... Ale czwarty partner nie stracił wcale dawnej pewności siebie. — Mili przyjaciele, uspokójcie się, po co ta rozpacz! — perswadował. — Dalekie podróże nie straszą mię bynajmniej. Przebyć te cztery tysiące mil z Charlestonu do Nebraski, a z Nebraski do Olimpii w Washingtonie jest dla mnie rozrywką, na którą wystarczy mi bezwątpienia tych dni 15. t. j. do 18 b. m. wszędzie bowiem najniezawodniej znajdę do dyspozycyi kolej żelazną. Co zaś się tyczy kary pieniężnej, na teraz nie obchodzi mię ona wcale; kasa Trybuny załatwi się z tem punktualnie, a jeśli zmuszony jestem cofnąć się o kilka przedziałek, czyż to już tak wielkie nieszczęście? Bądźcie pewni, że w następnem ciągnieniu powetuję to sowicie!... I jakże tu nie mieć zaufania do człowieka, który jest tak pewny swej sprawy, jakże nie stawiać na niego nowych kwot, jakże mu skąpić oklasków i wiwatów pożegnalnych przy odjeździe, którego nie odkładał Kymbale, wyruszając jeszcze tego samego wieczora. Pierwszą część drogi, jaką miał przed sobą, przejechali dotychczas już kilka razy inni partnerzy i pewnie nieraz jeszcze do ukończenia gry znajdą się na niej. I Kymbalowi niemniej znaną ona była, więc też nie żałował, że dla pośpiechu nie mógł zatrzymać się nigdzie. Tak przybył dnia następnego wieczorem do Saint Louis w Missouri, skąd uznał za pewniejsze nie jechać parowcem, lecz koleją przez Kanzas City do Omahy; tam wypadało mu przepędzić noc w oczekiwaniu odpowiedniego pociągu i tam też otrzymał telegram od sekretarza Trybuny z następującym planem dalszej podróży: „Opuścić Omahę pociągiem na linii „Union Pacific” o 7-ej rano, aby stanąć w Julesbourg o 6-ej wieczorem. Z tamtąd pojazdem rozstawionemi końmi, (wszystko z naszego rozporządzenia przygotowane) dojechać do „Złej Ziemi” w Nebrasce, co powinno nastąpić nazajutrz rano; kazać zaświadczyć tam swą obecność, wrócić do Julesburga i wieczorem o 10-ej wsiąść do pociągu na linii Union, a następnie Southern Pacific; stanąć można w Sacramento, w Kalifornii, wieczorem 12-go. Przepędzić noc w tem mieście i nazajutrz jechać linią kolei do górnej Kalifornii, do stacyi Shasta. Tam niestety dalsza komunikacya czasowo dla naprawy drogi jest przerwana, a że wozy pocztowe zbyt wolno kursują, przeto najbezpieczniej te sto czterdzieści mil odbyć konno do stacyi Roseburga. To pochłonie cztery dni czasu, licząc po 35 mil na dobę. Z Roseburga wyjechać należy pociągiem popołudniowym, aby stanąć w Olimpii już 18-go rano. Uwaga. Pan Harris T. Kymbale jest proszony, by trzymał się jaknajściślej podanego planu, bo od tego jedynie zawisło szczęśliwe zakończenie podróży; a nietylko dla niego samego jest to rzeczą ważną.” Kymbale odczytał ten nieco długi, ale też nadzwyczaj dokładny telegram bardzo uważnie i pomyślał: — Że się zastosuję do tego, nie ulega wątpliwości, byle tylko nie zaszła jaka nieprzewidziana przeszkoda, bo rzeczywiście dużo czasu do stracenia nie mam! Dla oszczędności też tego drogiego teraz czasu, przezorny dziennikarz starał się jaknajmniej dać poznać: aby uniknąć ceremonialnych przyjęć; ale już w Julesburgu nie mógł zachować incognita, gdyż przyjazd jego stał się wiadomy od chwili zamówienia przez Trybunę bryczki dla czwartego partnera. Wszakże ci, którzy oczekiwali go na dworcu nadto mu dobrze życzyli, by nie mieli wyrozumieć koniecznego pośpiechu. Nawet między Anglo-Amerykanami i tymi Siouksami, którzy przyjęci już zostali jako obywatele Stanów Zjednoczonych, znalazło się kilku, którzy postanowili towarzyszyć Kymbalowi w owej podróży, w której trochę liczniejsze i w broń zaopatrzone towarzystwo, łatwiej sobie da radę niżeli pojedyńczy człowiek w napaści dwunożnych i czteronożnych dzikich, jakich tam nierzadko jeszcze spotkać można. Stan Nebraska, który zrasza rzeka La Platte albo Nebraska River, dopływ Missouri, do niedawna jeszcze dziki, znajduje się w pierwszej epoce rozwoju, lecz zwiększająca się ciągle ludność daje rękojmię dalszego postępu. Dwa też tylko większe miasta zasługują tu na zaznaczenie: Lincoln, jako siedziba władz administracyjnych i Nebraska-City, nad brzegiem spławnej Missouri. Brak też tam jeszcze dróg i gościńców i woźnica pana Kymbala kierował się jedynie śladami przejeżdżających tamże dawniej furgonów, a przez rzeki i strumienie wypadało przeprawiać się wpław. W ten sposób przybyli podróżni 8-go wieczorem do okolicy zwanej „Złe ziemie,” gdzie rozległe łąki stanowią doskonalą paszę dla koni i bydła, lecz gdzie brak zupełnie mieszkań ludzkich. Rozłożono się więc na nocny spoczynek pod gołem niebem, korzystając z przyjaznej pogody, a zabrane zapasy żywności i parę butelek wisky podtrzymały dobry humor przygodnych biesiadników. Po dobrze spędzonej nocy, musiano już zgodzić się na dojście pieszo w dolinę ukrytą między skałami i wzgórzami, wśród których gmatwanina przejść i wąwozów przedstawia istny labirynt, imponujący swą dzikością i rozmiarami. — Zaprawdę, nie mógł William Hypperbone dobrać odpowiedniejszej miejscowości dla czterdziestej drugiej przedziałki swej gry — zawołał Kymbale, rozpatrując się dokoła tego wgłębienia, stanowiącego prawdopodobnie w czasach przedhistorycznych zbiornik dla wód zlewających się z gór Skalistych i Black Hills, które dziś inny przyjęły kierunek, zostawiając wyschłe piaszczyste dno, bogate w wykopaliska przedpotopowego świata zwierzęcego. Lecz zabrana broń przez Kymbala i jego towarzyszy służyć mogła raczej ku obronie od włóczących się dzikich band Siuksów i Dakotów aniżeli na upolowanie zwierzyny. Wypadkowo bowiem tylko zabłąka się tu jakie stado bizonów, bawołów z wełnistą sierścią lub dzikich kóz z długiemi rogami; tak odstrasza ich od tego ustronia zupełny brak pożywienia. Ponieważ nie było koniecznem, aby czwarty partner, zapuszczał się w głąb Labiryntu, który wzniosła potężna przyroda, więc przekroczywszy zaledwie jej próg, spisał w krótkich słowach akt swej tu obecności, potwierdzony podpisami przybyłych z nim obywateli Nebraski. Lecz dowodu tego nie zostawił tak jak Urrican w Dolinie śmierci, pod strażą kamienia, uznając za odpowiedniejsze zabrać go z sobą. Droga powrotna zarówno jak w tamtą stronę odbyła się bez ważniejszego wypadku, i dziennikarz wrócił na stacyę w Julesburgu w samą porę, by zakupić bilet do pociągu na linii Union-Pacific. W chwili odjazdu zagrzmiały okrzyki pozostałych na peronie przyjaciół: — Niech żyje Kymbale!... Niech żyje spadkobierca milionów Hypperbona! Sława Fioletowemu sztandarowi!... Już z podróży Réala do Cheyenne, Titburego do Great Salt Lake City i Urricana do Doliny Śmierci, znane nam są kraje i miasta, na które czwarty partner rzucał teraz przelotne spojrzenia, z szybko dążącego naprzód pociągu ciągle w kierunku wschodnim aż do Sacramento, stolicy Kalifornii, gdzie stanął nocą 11-go czerwca, powitany przez korespondenta Trybuny, pana Will Waltera. — Jakże mi przyjemnie — rzekł tenże — żeś zdołał, szanowny kolego, zwyciężyć trudy pierwszej połowy obecnej podróży i obyś tak szczęśliwie stanął u ostatecznego jej kresu, w Olimpii. — Dobre życzenia zawsze z wdzięcznością przyjmuję odparł — Kymbale, zamieniając serdeczny uścisk ręki. — Przykrą jest tylko rzeczą owa przerwa w komunikacyi kolejowej od Shasta — mówił dalej Will Walter — lecz przygotowałem już tam dobre wierzchowce i przewodnika, który znając dokładnie okolicę przeprowadzi cię najprostszą drogą do Roseburga, skąd już znowu kursują pociągi aż do samej Olimpii. — Dziękuję, szczerze dziękuję za tak uprzejmie podjęte trudy... — Zasługa niewielka, jestem bowiem sam w tem interesowany, założywszy się o ciebie. — Na jaką sumę? — Jeden przeciw pięciu. — Że ci życzę wygranej, chyba nie wątpisz o tem przyjacielu, a teraz do widzenia! — Do widzenia, i szczęśliwej podróży!... Po linii tej do Górnej Kalifornii pociągi idą znacznie wolniej, zmuszone pnąć się ciągle w górę, ale Kymbale przygotowany na to, jechał spokojny o swe losy. Tak minął nieliczne zresztą stacye, aby zatrzymać się na krótko w Maryswille, które znacznie podupadło, jak w ogóle wszystkie okoliczne miasta i miasteczka, od czasu gdy wyczerpane tu zostały pokłady złota, i poszukiwacze jego przenieśli się więcej ku północy i na Alaskę. Nareszcie rano 13-go stanął w Shasta, skąd dla przerwanej komunikacyi kolejowej wypadało część dalszej drogi aż do Roseburga odbyć konno, a choć dziennikarz uprawiający wszelkie sporty, dobrym był też jeźdzcem, nie będzie to bynajmniej małym trudem owe cztery dni jazdy konnej, licząc po trzydzieści mil na dobę; a mniej w żaden sposób nie można, gdyż miał już zaledwie wszystkiego pięć dni do oznaczonego terminu. Dobrze i tak, że dzięki Will Walterowi znalazł konie doborowe i wytrzymałości wielkiej, jak to od razu osądził okiem znawcy. Oprócz przewodnika towarzyszył mu jeszcze chłopiec stajenny. — Gotowi jesteście do drogi? — zapytał Kymbale przewodnika, człowieka w sile wieku. — Gotowi, panie, możemy zaraz jechać — brzmiała odpowiedź. — A jak długo potrwa droga, czy staniemy na czas? — Jeżeliś pan wprawnym jeźdzcem zdążymy pewno, z częstemi odpoczynkami trzeba drugie tyle czasu. — Za siebie ręczę, a więc dalejże naprzód!... Jechano drogą po prawym wybrzeżu Sacramento, z krótkiemi odpoczynkami, koniecznemi dla koni, dla których o paszę nie było trudno w licznych tu osadach i miasteczkach, a na noc zatrzymano się w Butter, którego okolice bogate są, jak zresztą wiele ziem w Ameryce, w źródła mineralne. Drugi z kolei spoczynek wypadł w Yreka, skąd o jakie sto mil wznosi się wysoki na tysiąc dwieście stóp wulkan Shasta, cel wycieczek amatorów turystów, jako przedstawiający widok niezwykły z migotliwą lawą różowej barwy. Niestety Kymbalowi nie wolno było ani na krok zbaczać z najprostszej drogi. Tym razem turysta ustąpić musiał pierwszeństwa partnerowi. Stan Oregon, na którego terytoryum znalazł się teraz dziennikarz, choć obszerny, dość słabo jest jeszcze zaludniony. Piękne pastwiska dla bydła i połów łososi ściąga tu głównie osadników, jakkolwiek i grunt żyzny bardzo nadaje się pod uprawę rolną. Na dłuższy znowu spoczynek wybrał przewodnik Jackson. Jak widzimy miast tego nazwiska nie brak w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Znajdziemy je w Michigan, w Missisipi, w Tennessee, w Ohio, w Illinois, a nawet na Florydzie. Dzień następny t. j. 16-ty czerwca był już ostatnim owej podróży konnej, i zarówno ludzie jak zwierzęta przybyli wieczorem mocno utrudzeni do Roseburga. Mimo to Kymbale, nie poskąpiwszy ani sowitej nagrody, ani szczerych słów podzięki uczciwemu przewodnikowi, wskoczył zaraz do pierwszego pociągu, jadącego do Olimpii, przez piękną, bogatą dolinę, gdzie miasta: Vinchester, Harrisburg, Salem, stolica Stanu i liczne inne, nęcą wzrok podróżnego, niby świeże kosze kwiatów wśród bujnej zieloności; tylko w Oregon i Portland kwitnie przemysł papierowy i cukierniczy. Nareszcie pociąg przejechał most na rzece, która tworzy naturalną granicę między stanami: Oregon i Washington i zatrzymał się w Vancouver 18-go o 6-ej rano; pozostawało zatem Kymbalowi zaledwie sześć godzin na dokończenie tej tak pospiesznej podróży, że odmawiać musiał sobie najmilszych mu przyjemności turysty. A warto byłoby zapoznać się z tą krainą, której nadano imię wielkiego bohatera i która zostaje też w pełnym rozwoju dobrobytu, choć nabyło ją państwo dopiero w 1859 roku. Wprawdzie Olimpia z portem Puget-Sound ma przywilej stolicy, większe wszakże od niej są Seattle, a szczególniej Tacoma, prowadzące bardzo ożywiony handel z Japonią i Chinami. Teraz już tylko sześć stacyi, a czwarty partner stawi się najpunktualniej w Olimpii po odbiór telegramu. Pociąg spieszył dość szybko po drodze z licznemi mostami na dopływach Columbii, gdy naraz o 10-ej godzinie minut 3 zatrzymany został przy Tenino o czterdzieści mil od stolicy. — Co się stało, po co ta zwłoka? — pyta Kymbale zaniepokojony. — Most na rzecze, o dwie mile stąd, zniosła tej nocy wezbrana woda — odpowiada konduktor — i dalsza komunikacya czasowo jest przerwana. — A to fatalizm! Teraz już sprawa moja niepowrotnie stracona! — zawołał dziennikarz zrozpaczony — teraz już niema dla mnie ratunku!... — Jest, jest ratunek!... — odezwały się głosy z peronu — wysiadaj pan tylko prędko, a przedewszystkiem: czy umiesz jechać na bicyklu? — Doskonale... odbywałem już dalekie kursa. — Zatem siadaj pan na moje miejsce, przyjaciele moi będą ci towarzyszyć. Jedźcie bez straty chwili, ja tu na was poczekam — rzekł jeden z trzech młodzieńców — którzy dowiedziawszy się o zaszłej przeszkodzie w dokończeniu podróży czwartego partnera, przybyli tu umyślnie ze swym kołowcem o trzech siedzeniach, by mogli go dowieść do celu. — Oddajesz mi pan olbrzymią usługę, za którą nie wiem, kiedy i jak będę ci mógł się odwdzięczyć — rzekł Kymbale szczerze uradowany. — Niczem więcej tylko, wygrywając partyę — odpowiedział młodzieniec — bo i ja wtenczas wygram mój zakład. Tandem, na którym Kymbale zajął spiesznie wskazane sobie środkowe miejsce, między obu nowymi swymi przyjaciółmi, pochodził z fabryki Cambden et Co w Nowym Yorku i był maszyną wyprobowanej już wartości na sławnym wyścigu międzynarodowym kołowców, w Chicago. Trzej bowiem jego właściciele uprawiali ten sport bynajmniej nie po amatorsku. Byli to cykliści, tacy jakich nawet Ameryka nie wielu posiada. Co za śliczna jazda! Niby błyskawica biegła maszyna po gościńcu, równym jak posadzka. Z chwilą ruszenia z miejsca, milczenie zaległo wśród jadących, którzy dla ochrony płuc, a łatwiejszego oddechu, trzymali w ustach krótko przyciętą rurkę z pióra gęsiego i tak nieco podani naprzód, wprawnym ruchem nóg, bez wielkiego nawet wysiłku, mknęli naprzód i naprzód, zostawiając tylko tuman pyłu za sobą. Zaledwie też po kwandransie takiego pośpiechu sprawdzili na przydrożnym kamieniu, że zdążyli już przebyć całych pięć mil; należało więc utrzymać ten sam stosunek, by stanąć u celu nie później jak o parę minut przed południem. Aby mogła zajść i teraz jeszcze jaka przeszkoda, któżby się niepokoił. Aż tu nagle, właśnie gdy przejeżdżano przez obszerną równinę, zarosłą wysoką trawą dało się słyszeć straszne wycie, raz pojedyńcze to znów gromadne. — To koyoty — zawołał jeden z cyklistów, wypuszczając z silnego wrażenia swe piórko z ust. Nie omylił się niestety. Cała gromada tych dzikich wilków z preryi amerykańskich, zbliżała się ku nim prześcigając w szybkości nawet lotem strzały sunący kołowiec. — Masz pan z sobą rewolwer? — zapytał Kymbala rowerzysta, siedzący na przodzie. — Mam — odpowiedział dziennikarz. — Trzymaj go zatem gotowym do strzału, to samo i ty Flecku — rzekł zwracając się do przyjaciela — ja tymczasem będę kierował, niech jednak pedały nie ustają w ruchu, może nam się uda uciec przed tą bandą żarłoczną. Uciec? Czyż możebne!... Już, już o kilka zaledwie kroków od jadących migają rozwarte pyski i straszne kły zgłodniałych wilczysków. Niech choć na chwilę zatrzyma się bicykl, a śmierć trzech tych ludzi jest niechybną. Dwa równocześnie rozległy się strzały i dwa koyoty padły śmiertelnie ranione, lecz gromada ze zdwojoną siłą ponowiła napaść. — Przebierajmy nogami co sił starczy — wołał głos z przodu. — Ale maszyna aż zda się jęczyć, tak lecimy — rzekł Kymbale — a jeśli się zepsuje? — Bądź pan o to spokojny za maszynę ręczymy — zapewnili obaj cykliści równocześnie. Wystrzały rewolwerowe rozlegały się jedne za drugiemi i kilka drapieżnych napastników legło trupem, reszta jednak nie ustępowała ani na chwilę. Kymbale wystrzeliwszy wszystkie naboje, z trudem zdołał nałożyć drugie, bo koyoty ośmielone chwilową przerwą, prawie już do nóg skakały jadącym. Ale niebawem nowych sześć strzałów przerzedziło tak znacznie ich gromadę, że reszta uznała wreszcie za lepsze nawrócić z powrotem na prerye. Już też dość blizko widniały domy przedmieścia Olimpii. Właśnie zaczęła bić dwunasta na zegarze pocztowym, gdy dziennikarz wbiegł do bióra telegraficznego. Lecz zaledwie zdołał tu zaświadczyć swą obecność, gdy padł z wyczerpania zemdlony na ławę. Ale bo też był to wyścig zdumiewający, w którym przebył piętnaście mil w przeciągu czterdziestu sześciu minut i dwudziestu sekund, dzięki energii młodych cyklistów, służących mu z całym poświęceniem. Taki czyn zasługuje pewno, by był zapisany wielkiemi zgłoskami nawet w dziejach sportu wszechświatowego, przymnażając sławy i wziętości czwartemu partnerowi wielkiej gry Hypperbona.